Later
by IvannethFuin
Summary: Ritsuka had an interesting lesson today, where he couldn't stop thinking about his fighter and himself.


This fanfic is nothing new, but I found a few mistakes, and they really hurt my eyes. I hope they've gotten less now. Really sorry.

Oh and I think it's an opportunity to thank everyone, who reviewed. I'm certainly no writer, so you all really touched me with your kind words.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Loveless.

Ritsuka sighed for the fifth time, thinking over today's lesson. It's not, as if these kinds of things weren't explained to him before, it's just that the pictures were too graphical for his taste. Shinonome-sensei herself blushed a little, as she showed the whole class the bodies of male and female.

Well, she showed too much.

Ritsuka thought he could deal with it, but after his teacher started to explain exactly, how these two propagate, it was just too much. Not that he cared much about the information, how a man and a woman gotphysically involved. His thoughts drifted more to another area. How the hell do you combine two men?

Spending the last hour in the bathtub, he sank deeper into the, now lukewarm, water and sighed. He felt funny, because he couldn't stop the images, that were running through his head.

_I know exactly how it works, but why am I getting so nervous to even think about it?_

He knew that his boyfriend wouldn't mind doing such things. Ritsuka has yet to grow up, but he wasn't stupid. Of course, after knowing him for two years now, he trusted Soubi more than enough and knew, that he wouldn't start something like that without Ritsuka's permission. Nevertheless, the 14-year-old schoolboy realised, that this day would come eventually.

Of course it would.

They were together for one year now. At first it was really tough and even frustrating to admit his hidden feelings to Soubi, because he wasn't used to tell anybody too much about himself, expect for Sensei. But he knew that it was worth it. After the moment he confessed, that he liked Soubi more, than just as a friend, he never had seen his Fighter so happy. From then on, they grew much closer to each other with each passing day they spent together and Ritsuka had learned to believe in him more and more. Of course, even now he couldn't trust him fully, because they didn't know everything about each other yet. Eventually the day will come, where he would give the blond everything, because he couldn't think about a future without him.

_I feel so weird inside, when I think about him and me doing that. _

"Ritsuka? Are you there?"

The teenage boy looked up and followed the voice, which came out of his room.

"Y-yeah, I'm here. Wait a second, I was just taking a bath."

He pushed himself out of the water und dried his body, searching for his clothes, but remembered that they lay on his bed.

_Wonderful._

After wrapping the towel around his waist firmly, so that no important body parts could be discovered, he made his way toward the door, which led into his room. His lover, leaning against the bed with his back to him, turned around to see his Sacrifice.

"Hi." Greeted the boy.

Soubi smirked a little as blushing Ritsuka tried to avoid eye contact. He loved it so much to see him blush. It was just too cute, even if he was older now.

"Hey," he stood up and walked around the bed to greet his boyfriend.

Before Ritsuka could pick up his clothes, he was turned around and felt soft lips on his. One of Soubi's hands went to his waist and the other run along his chest. Ritsuka gasped, but didn't pull away. It didn't feel bad after all. He just wouldn't have expected, that Soubi would be so forward. Well no, he should have expected exactly that. It was Soubi after all.

_I feel so vulnerable against his touch, but I trust him. _

After they stopped kissing, he pulled his lover close to him and run fingers along his wet hair.

"I hope you don't mind, that I let myself in again without your permission. But you weren't there and I just had to convince myself, that you were ok. I missed you"

Ritsuka was overwhelmed, but pulled himself out of his embrace.

"I-it's ok, I guess. I-I just have to put these on ok? I'll be right back." And with that he picked up his clothes and flew into the bathroom.

Soubi smiled happily and leaned against the bed. He loved the effect he had on the boy, when they did things like that. His sacrifice couldn't just stop being cute. To touch him like that made him really happy and he wanted to feel more of his body, his skin was really soft. But they would have enough time for that later. For now it was just enough to hold Ritsuka forever.

After Ritsuka finished, he left the bathroom and came to sit next to Soubi without locking eye contact.

The blond already came closer and kissed the top of his head.

"So…How was your day? Didn't you have an exam?" Ritsuka asked.

"It was short and easy and it doesn't matter. But thanks for asking anyways." Came the loving reply. "How was school?"

Ritsuka hesitated. Should he? They talked about many things, so why not ask him a little bit about that particularly topic? Even if it was really embarrassing for him, he wanted to know.

"Well…We had an interesting lesson today." He scrapped his head and thought about, how he would came forward with his question.

Soubi observed the boy. From Ritsuka's stiff position, it must be something important. He waited for him to continue.

"We had a lesson, where we learned about…about…well, you know…" He blushed. He couldn't say it out loud. His voice left him.

From Ritsuka's stammering the blond figured it out in less than two seconds and had to smirk. He never would have thought, that Ritsuka would talk to him about something so intimate. Who wouldn't that make a little bit exited? He leaned over the boy and whispered softly in his ear. "You want me to teach you?"

Ritsuka's eyes went wide and he blushed harder than before.

"W-What? NO!No you…I mean..."

Soubi laughed, because that was exactly the reaction he had anticipated. Ritsuka glared through his embarrassment.

_Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Should have known he would say something like that. _

But the Fighter decided not to tease him any further and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So what do you want to know exactly?" He was curious now.

_Well. Might as well…_

"It's just… I know that this will come sooner or later….and I-I'm not sure, if I'm ready for something like that," came the nervous reply.

He couldn't look Soubi in the eyes, because he was scared to find disappointment or worse in them. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut, but they were so honest with each other since they made progress in their relationship, Ritsuka didn't want to destroy that part. Maybe it had something to do with his inexperience, which made him so nervous and insecure.

He felt how his chin was lifted and was greeted with a warm and understanding expression.

"You don't have to think about it. I know you are not ready and I would never push you to do something, that you wouldn't like."

"I know that. It's just. I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking too much, who knows." He laughed a little bit, feeling shaky. "Actually I think I have a question: I know it's too personal, but…how…I mean, what kind of feeling is that to have…you know."

He looked down again and felt how his Fighter stiffened for a second. He came close to Ritsuka's ear and whispered in the most caring tone.

"I don't know what it feels like to make love, because I didn't have that experience before, if you understand." His eyes clouded for a moment. "But if I think of making love to you, I'm convinced that it would give me the greatest pleasure ever. Because it's with you."

Somehow it was another declaration of love for Ritsuka and he smiled more confidently.

"Well and…is it painful?" Ritsuka wished he would stop blushing. He knew how much Soubi would tease him about this.

But he didn't. Instead he squeezed his hand and gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Probably, but if I prepare you thoroughly, it will fade quickly, don't worry. I would never want to cause you pain intentionally. It would rip me apart." He said, truly serious now and Ritsuka believed him. Every word he said.

"I will do anything, so that you will enjoy yourself," he smirked.

"Soubi, you are such a pervert." Ritsuka decided to grin, even if he just couldn't shake off the image of Soubi "preparing" him. He was starting to get dizzy from this overwhelming thought.

Soubi just grinned back.

"I think, I heard that one before." He wasn't annoyed, but it was funny, that they all thought that about him. Soubi didn't mind anyways.

"Well ok, I think I will not ask further. Someday I will find out anyways. But later, really later." Though, Ritsuka may be nervous, if it's with Soubi, it will be ok. And as he looked at him, he could see how his eyes danced with joy for the boy he loved.

"Later, yeah."


End file.
